Dresden Files
Background Information Novel series by Jim Butcher that follows the adventures of Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden and has slowly grown from noir to full-on adventure Also known as "Dirty Harry Potter" Standing in the FactPile-verse For the most part (ignoring the presence of the modern world as well due to the setting), the verse is fairly low tier by even HST standards in terms of physical abilities such as strength, speed and durability (eg: most HST characters vastly outstrip Harry and many characters in the verse in every phyiscal respect) with the best feats (so far) being in the low end superhuman range for strength and durability (with Harry being able to bench pressover 800 lbs as the Winter Knight) and Harry being an arrow timer (also a pretty good aim dodger) For the most part the verse is also mediocre in terms of destructive capacity, greatest feats of destructive capacity being in the building+ range to possibly even the city block range (Harry being able to blast several brick walls asunder and able to increase gravity over small city block sized areas, even then the city block+ thing is very debateable at best), however the Faerie Queens and other such high tiers have several multi-city block+ level feats (such as when a Summer Queen was able to incinerate an entire hillside, Dresden was able to freeze a section of Lake Michigan as well as an entire mansion and create a huge pillar that was capable of vaporising steel among other feats), the verse also has some broken abilities in anti-technology fields, probability manipulation, sucking heat out of a target and freezing it, instant death, time travel (never seen, but implied by the laws of magic), soul manipulation, gravity manipulation, Ectomancy (binding souls and bending them to your will), necromancy, (debateable, but dubious) absolute zero temperatures, etc Since the series is still ongoing, the verse has potential to become much more powerful as it goes on Although in the higher end of things, several wizards (such as Ebenezer McCoy) have at least city+ level destructive capacity as they have caused natural disasters, such as the New Madrid Earthquakes, Krakatoa Eruption, Tungusaka Explosion and crashing satellites, albiet these feats are fairly ambiguous as to how these are done (as in if they required prep or whatever), implied multi-planet+ level destructive capacity and Archangels such as Uriel having dubious claims of implied universe busting (destroying all planets everywhere) and several other stronger beings and equals such as the Summer Queens and Winter Queens who are also Type 4 immortals Also contains several references to other universe such as Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Metal Gear, Doctor Who, Marvel, DC Comics and several others Where the verse stands in the grand scale of things is debateable, although they likely stand above the Fairly Tail verse, although factoring in hype, the verse could have several beings who could solo DragonBall easily Character Profiles Ebenezar McCoy Harry Dresden Loup Garou Molly Carpenter Hall of Fame Matches Kratos vs Harry Dresden Hall of Shame Matches Sephiroth vs Harry Dresden Supporters of the Series AngelForge Dr. Doctor GuardianAngel1911 Lowk Messmaker StealthRanger Category:Universe Profiles